ryalinfandomcom-20200214-history
Voting
Like all servers, voting helps Ryalin out tremendously. In essence, it shows that players are dedicated enough to take time out of their day to vote for the server because it means something to them. Voting is a relatively quick and easy task to perform, especially with our custom voting system. Players are able to vote at least 10 times a day and earn rewards per vote as a thank you. Voting Times Some sites offer players the ability to vote up to two times a day, every 12 hours, while other sites are once per day (every 24 hours). For players trying to take advantage of voting twice a day, it may be suggested to strategically time your votes so you can vote twice. Lastly, some voting sites may reset at certain times (usually midnight of their timezone). How to Vote Players may vote with our seamless voting system at http://vote.ryalin.net. Sadly, this place does require some resources to smoothly load and use the site. Most modern computers should be able to handle it without a problem, but if you are using a more outdated computer, it is suggested that you use http://vote2.ryalin.net and manually vote. Voting Rewards For each vote made on the server, you will earn the following rewards; $500, 2 experience levels and 1 mcMMO credits Frequently Asked Questions Q) It says that I have voted already when I didn't? A) You may not have waited long enough to vote again. Some sites have a 24 hour timer meaning you must wait 24 hours after your last vote to vote again. Try to remember when you last voted! If you are sure that you have waited a full 24 hours to vote and is still getting this message, try clearing your cache/cookies and restarting your browser. Trying a different browser may also help. If these are still unsuccessful, you may want to contact the voting site (through their contact page) and see if they can fix the problem. These sites are not managed by Ryalin and therefore, we have no control over any issues that occur on the voting sites, sadly. Q) I'm not able to vote because my IP has already voted, why? A) This means that somebody with the same IP as you have already voted within the past 24 hours. This usually happens if you have siblings who play on the same server as you (or somebody in the same house as you), as you all share the same IP and network. Unfortunately, there is nothing we can do to bypass this. It is suggested that the votes are shared between all house members or find another solution. If you have a mobile hotspot (from your phone or other means), you can use your phone's data network to aid this problem. Or, you can simply vote on your phone using your provider's data connection but this may be more time consuming. Q) One of my votes didn't go through on the server, what happened? A) It is possible that you may have mistyped your username or that the voting site server didn't communicate with our server properly. Please contact a staff member immediately when this happens so we can diagnose the problem and help you. Prolonging the report will make it difficult for us to resolve the issue with you and we may not be able to rectify it Q) Why is one of the sites not loading? A) If you are having trouble loading a voting site, try using the "Trouble Voting? Try again here" button on the bottom right corner. Some sites may not like the method we are using to allow our players to easily vote. This button will simply open the voting site on a new tab which should load properly. If this still does not work, this may be the voting site's problem, which is something we cannot fix.